sabrinafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel Vier: Hexenakademie
"Kapitel Vier Hexenakademie" ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Und die vierte Episode der Serie insgesamt. Zusamenfassung Sabrina macht einen Wochendendausflug und Pater Blackwood stellt eine wichtige Frage. Roz und Susie veranstalten eine Spontane und aufreibende Übernachtungsaktion. Handlung Sabrina und ihre Freunde diskutieren im Comic-Shop über Filme. Susie erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Vater für das Wochenende zur Farmausstellung aus der Stadt geht. Roz schlägt vor, dass sie eine Mädels Abend haben. Susie zögert. Roz versucht Sabrina dazu zu bringen, sie zu unterstützen. Sabrina belügt ihre Freunde und sagt ihnen, dass auch sie auf die Messe geht. Ambrose beobachtet, wie Sabrina beginnt, für ihren dreitägigen Aufenthalt an der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste zu packen. Er versucht sie zu trösten, indem er ihr von all den neuen Leuten erzählt, die sie treffen wird. Sabrina sagt, dass ihre einzige Aufgabe darin besteht, zu lernen, wie man den Dunklen Lord heraufbeschwört, bindet und verbannt. Hilda gibt Sabrina einige Schutzzauber, weil sie weiß, wie Mädchen sein können. Zelda erzählt Sabrina, wie ihre Jahre an der Akademie die besten ihres Lebens waren. Zelda stellt Sabrina an der Akademie ab. Auf sie wartet ein kleiner Junge namens Quentin. Er führt sie zu Pater Blackwoods Büro. Dort erhält sie ihren Stundenplan, ist aber mit dem, was ihr gegeben wurde, nicht zufrieden. Sabrina fragt nach Beschwörungs- oder Dämonologiekursen, aber Blackwood sagt, dass sie zuerst die allgemeinen Anforderungen der Akademie erfüllen muss. Er nimmt sie mit in die Chorklasse, wo seine Frau Lady Blackwood unterrichtet. Lady Blackwood bittet Sabrina, ein paar Verse für sie zu singen, nachdem Lady Blackwood bemerkt hat, dass Prudence endlich eine Konkurrenz hat. Beim Mittagessen sitzt Sabrina mit Nicholas Scratch an einem Tisch. Nick erzählt ihr, dass sie die Tagebücher ihres Vaters liest. Nick sagt, dass er Edward für brillant hält. Die Unheimlichen Schwestern erscheinen und Sabrina lädt sie ein, sich an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Prudence macht es Sabrina schwer, einen sterblichen Freund zu haben und vor ihrer Dunklen Taufe davonzulaufen. Nick bietet an, Sabrina in ihre nächste Klasse zu begleiten und Sabrina akzeptiert. Währenddessen schauen Susie und Roz bei Susie Tanz der Toten Seelen. Plötzlich klingelt irgendwo oben eine Glocke und Susie erklärt, dass es ihr kranker Onkel ist, der anruft, weil er etwas braucht. Sie gehen beide nach oben, um nach ihm zu sehen. Entsetzt fragt Rosalind, was mit ihm passiert ist. Susie erzählt ihr, dass ihr Onkel Jesse etwas in den Minen gesehen hat und deshalb ist er krank. Susie fragt, ob Roz den Rest des Wochenendes bei ihr bleiben wird und Roz sagt, dass sie es tun wird. Sabrina wacht mitten in der Nacht in der Zelle der Hexe auf. Die Weird Sisters haben sie für die Qualen eingesetzt, eine Hexentradition. Sabrina muss die Nacht überstehen. Am nächsten Morgen öffnen die Unheimlichen Schwestern die Tür und stellen fest, dass Sabrina zittert. Sie dreht sich um und lächelt ihnen zu. Sie stellt sie Salem vor, der sich nachts in die Zelle geschlichen hatte, um sie zu beschützen und zu trösten. Sabrina ruft Harvey an und sagt ihm, dass sie es hasst, auf der Messe zu sein, aber dass es hilft, mit ihm zu reden. Später kommt Sabrina aus der Dusche und findet heraus, dass Salem fehlt. Sie fragt die Unheimlichen Schwestern, wo sie ihn versteckt haben und gerät in einen Streit mit Prudence. Pater Blackwood unterbricht den Kampf und fordert Sabrina auf, in sein Büro zu kommen. Er hält eine Hundehütte in der Hand und verrät, dass Salem verschwunden ist, weil er über Salem informiert wurde. Zelda und Sabrina treffen sich mit Pater Blackwood. Der Hohepriester sagt Sabina, dass Begleiter an der Akademie nicht zugelassen sind und dass Zelda Salem mit nach Hause nehmen muss. Blackwood fragt Sabrina auch, ob sie an der Akademie glücklich ist. Zelda glaubt, dass sie es ist, aber Blackwood bezweifelt es, da Sabrina sich über ihren Stundenplan beschwert hat. Zelda fragt Sarina, worum es geht. Sabrina sagt Zelda, dass sie Beschwören lernen wollte, aber Blackwood sagt, dass es zu gefährlich für sie ist. Zelda fordert ihn auf, sie zu testen, damit er eine Acheron-Konfiguration herausholt. Es gehörte Edward Spellman. Blackwood sagt ihr, wenn sie das Rätsel lösen kann, dann kann sie den Unterricht nehmen, den sie wünscht. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, bittet Blackwood Zelda, die Hebamme seiner Frau zu sein, weil sie zuvor zweimal eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Zelda stimmt zu, obwohl sie seit Jahren nicht mehr bei der Geburt eines Kindes geholfen hat. Sabrina geht aus der Akademie und spricht mit Nick. Er enthüllt, dass er die Weird Sisters datiert hat. Er fragt nach dem Zauberwürfel und sie erklärt den Deal, den sie mit Blackwood gemacht hat. Nick erzählt ihr, dass dieser besondere Würfel Edward gehörte und dass Blackwood seit Jahren versucht, ihn zu lösen. Sabrina bittet ihn, sie in die Bibliothek zu schleichen, damit sie eines der Tagebücher ihres Vaters lesen kann. Nick sagt, dass sie erwischt und vertrieben werden. Sabrina glaubt nicht, dass sie ausgewiesen wird, aber ihr Aufenthalt würde länger dauern. Nick fragt, ob das so schlimm ist, bevor Sabrina geht. Währenddessen erzählt Roz Harvey von Susies Onkel und wie er etwas in den Minen gesehen hat. Ambrose erzählt Hilda von Luke und wie er ihn zu einem Date eingeladen hat. Er sagt, dass er sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf ein Astralprojekt im Café einlässt. Zuerst sagt Hilda, nein, es ist zu gefährlich. Nachdem Zelda gegangen ist, um mit dem Hohenpriester zu Abend zu essen, beschließt Hilda, dies zu tun. Prudence betritt das Büro mit Stolas. Sie sagt, dass er sie In der Mädchendusche ausspioniert hat. Pater Blackwood sagt ihr, dass er sich um den Vogel kümmern wird. Nachdem Prudence außer Hörweite ist, fragt er Miss Wardwell, ob er den Raben töten soll oder ob Miss Wardwell ihn und sich selbst entfernen soll. Sie sagt ihm, dass Stolas es nicht mag, in einem Käfig zu sitzen und dass Sabrina unter ihrem Schutz steht. Pater Blackwood sagt Miss Wardwell, dass sie diese Zeit vielleicht nutzen sollte, um Spaß mit Sabrinas Freunden und Tanten zu haben, weil Sabrina in der Akademie ist. Hilda stellt Kerzen um Ambrose, während er auf einem Operationstisch liegt. Ambrose hat 20 Minuten Zeit für ein Astralprojekt. Sie wacht über seinen Körper, als es an der Tür klingelt. Es ist Frau Wardwell und sie ist gekommen, um ein paar Bestattungsarrangements zu treffen. Hilda setzt sie ins Wartezimmer, während sie die Treppe hinuntergeht. Währenddessen erkundet Frau Wardwell das Spellman-Haus und wirkt Zauber auf die Spiegel. Zelda kommt gerade rechtzeitig nach Hause, um Frau Wardwell aus dem Haus zu eskortieren und herauszufinden, was Ambrose und Hilda taten. Ambrose kehrt zurück und Zelda tadelt ihn wegen Astralprojektion, da er an das Haus gebunden ist. Sabrina wird wieder aus ihrem Bett genommen und von den Unheimlichen Schwestern auf einem Feld zurückgelassen. Sie sagten ihr, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie sich umdrehen würde. Sie hört die ganze Nacht über seltsame Dinge, dreht sich aber nicht um. Am Morgen ist Quentin da, um sie zurück zur Akademie zu bringen. Sabrina sagt ihm, dass der Wald für ihn nicht sicher ist. Quentin zeigt ihr seinen Grabstein und sagt ihr, dass es nichts mehr gibt, was ihn verletzen könnte. Sabrina ruft ihre Tanten an. Sie erzählt ihnen, wie Schüler von anderen Schülern zu Tode gequält werden. Sie sagen ihr, dass sie gleich da sein werden. Zelda trifft sich mit Pater Blackwood und er sagt, dass er sich darum kümmern wird. Zelda lässt sie von Sabrina zu den Kindern bringen. Zelda fragt die Kinder, was sie wollen und Hilda meint zu wissen, was sie wollen. Sie möchten die Erlaubnis, etwas gegen das zu unternehmen, was ihnen widerfahren ist. Harvey geht mit Roz zu Susie. Harvey fragt Susie, warum er nicht über seinen Onkel gesprochen hat und Susie antwortet, dass sein Vater ihm verboten habe, es zu erwähnen, und weil Harveys Vater die Minen besitzt, die ihn krank gemacht haben. Harvey geht zu Jesse, der Harvey angreift, und Susie muss ihn ausschalten, damit er aufhört. Zurück in dem Spellman-Bestatungsinstitut entschuldigt sich Zelda bei Hilda für ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit während Hildas Qualen. Die Unheimlichen Schwestern bringen Sabrina zu dem Baum, an dem sie Sabrina aufhängen werden. Stattdessen hängen die Kinder die Unheimlichen Schwestern auf. Sabrina sagt ihnen, dass es keine Qualen mehr geben wird, bevor die Kinder die Schwestern freigeben. Harvey, Susie und Roz beschließen, nach oben zu gehen, um zu überprüfen, ob es Onkel Jesse gut geht. Sabrinas Eintauchen ist beendet und sie verabschiedet sich von Quentin, als sie geht. Nick gibt ihr eines der Tagebücher ihres Vaters, damit sie ihren Vater kennenlernen kann. Prudence wird in Pater Blackwoods Büro gerufen. Er schreit sie an, weil sie von einer Kräuterhexe ohne jegliche formelle Ausbildung besiegt wurde. Er sagt ihr, dass der Dunkle Lord sie auf der Akademie haben will, aber er hat nie gesagt, dass sie nicht leiden soll, wenn sie hier ist. Frau Wardwell spioniert Sabrina durch ihren Spiegel aus. Sabrina telefoniert mit Harvey und sie besprechen ihre Wochenenden. Harvey will rüberkommen, aber Sabrina sagt ihm, dass sie ihn morgen sehen wird. Sabrina schafft es, den Würfel ihres Vaters zu lösen, nachdem sie sein Tagebuch gelesen hat. Es öffnet sich und überall tritt roter Staub aus. Außerhalb ihres Zimmers ist ein lautes Geräusch zu hören und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer platzt auf. Ein Dämon steht da und nähert sich langsam. Sabrina schreit. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kiernan Shipka als Sabrina Spellman * Ross Lynch als Harvey Kinkle * Lucy Davis als Hilda Spellman * Chance Perdomo als Ambrose Spellman * Michelle Gomez als Mary Wardwell / Lilith * Jaz Sinclair als Rosalind Walker * Tati Gabrielle als Prudence Night * Adeline Rudolph als Agatha * Richard Coyle als Pater Blackwood * Miranda Otto als Zelda Spellman Gastbesetzung * Alvina August als Lady Blackwood * Abigail Cowen als Dorcas * Liam Hughes als Quentin * Gavin Leatherwood als Nicholas Scratch * Megan Leitch als Batibat * Darren Mann als Luke Chalfant * Lachlan Watson als Susie Putnam Nebenbesetzung * Jason Beaudoin als Onkel Jessie Trivia